Le silence
by Mania Jo
Summary: Guillaume est toujours absent. Quand ce n'est pas physiquement, c'est mentalement. Que se passe-t-il pour que le bout-en-train du Moulin Rouge soit toujours aussi fatigué ? C'est ce que Cyril essaie de comprendre. (On n'demande qu'à en rire)
1. Chapter 1

**Owner** : Mania Jo'  
**Bla bla** : Premier écrit sur Ondar (et par conséquent les GarS). Date d'il y a un peu plus d'un an...  
**Disclaimer** : I make no money with them.

* * *

Un ciel gris, une foule grise, une humeur de même. Quoique, pour ressentir quelque chose, encore fallait-il avoir un cœur. Le sien s'était arrêté depuis longtemps.  
Trop longtemps.  
Comment avait-il pu être con à ce point ?

C'était une matinée comme une autre, au Moulin Rouge. Les humoristes écrivaient et répétaient leurs sketches du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Cyril, lui, attendait que son ami veuille bien arriver. Il était de plus en plus fréquent que Guillaume arrive une demi-heure, une heure en retard. Et Cyril savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas les bouchons qui le retardaient ainsi. En revanche, la cause exacte de ce manque de ponctualité, il ne la connaissait pas. Il avalait son troisième café en deux heures, tout en se penchant déjà sur le sujet que Laurent leur avait fait parvenir deux soirs auparavant. « Dix mois avant la fin du monde », voici ce qu'ils devaient traiter pour dans deux jours. Enfin, si les deux amis parvenaient à se voir. Cyril sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami.  
Une sonnerie.  
Deux sonneries.  
Dix sonneries.  
Répondeur.  
Il pesta silencieusement et posa son portable sur la table, tandis qu'Anouck, plus connue sous le nom de Noukia, nouvelle arrivante dans l'émission qui, en cinq passages, avait déjà séduit plusieurs pensionnaires dont le duo, s'approcha de lui et s'assit en face de l'humoriste.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Regarde autour de toi. Tu vois Guillaume ? Non. C'est ça, le problème.  
- Paris, c'est le synonyme de confiture de circulation.  
- Hein ?  
- Trafic jam, embouteillages… ? Non, c'pas grave. Il a un peu de retard, c'est tout.  
Cyril aurait bien accroché le jeu de mots le plus naze de sa vie avec c'est tout / Sentou, mais la tête n'y était pas.

- On avait rendez-vous à 8h, il est presque midi.  
- Bon, okay, il a beaucoup de retard. T'as essayé de l'appeler ?  
- Merci, ça va, j'ai un cerveau, hein… Ouais, quatre fois.  
- Et ?  
- Et bah rien, que veux-tu d'autre ?  
Cyril regretta un peu de s'emporter ainsi contre Noukia. Elle n'était après tout pas responsable du retard de son ami. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle ferma les yeux en signe de compréhension. Elle était la première à faire ça, aussi n'allait-elle pas blâmer quelqu'un pour cette raison. Elle regarda l'heure et se leva dans l'intention de retourner écrire son sketch. La jeune fille regarda une dernière fois le grand.

- T'inquiète pas, il va arriver…

Il leva furtivement ses yeux bleus sur elle. Il n'en doutait pas, mais cela faisait quand même une sacrée paire de fois qu'il lui faisait ce coup là. Et jamais cela n'avait duré aussi longtemps. Cyril allait reprendre son portable en main quand Guillaume déboula dans la salle et fila droit s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

- C'est pas trop tôt, lui reprocha-t-il. Ca t'arrive de décrocher quand on t'appelle ?  
Guillaume le regarda, surpris, puis fouilla les poches de sa veste et de son jean, en vain.  
- Eh merde, je savais que j'avais oublié un truc !

- Ouais enfin t'as eu presque quatre heures pour t'en rendre compte…

- Euh… Je suis parti il y a une demi-heure.

- Encore mieux, bougonna Cyril. Je peux savoir pourquoi t'arrives souvent en retard, ces derniers temps ?

- J'ai un peu de mal à …

Sa voix fut entrecoupée par un bâillement qui illustrait bien la suite de sa phrase.

- A me lever le matin.

Le grand le considéra une poignée de secondes avant de se replonger dans l'écriture du sketch. Il notait, proposait des alternatives à son ami, mais se rendit compte que, la tête appuyée contre sa main, ses yeux étaient clos.

- Oh, Guillaume ! Le secoua-t-il.

Ce dernier se releva subitement, un peu désorienté.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Cyril soupira.

- Ecoute, je veux bien que tu aies du mal à dormir, mais mets-y un peu du tien quand même. Je ne vais pas écrire ni jouer ça tout seul. Déjà que ça fait deux jours qu'on a le sujet et qu'on ne s'est pas vus…

Guillaume ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher légèrement la tête.

- Réponds-moi, Guillaume !

- Hm… Oui, ça va, je suis…

Le Pontoisien ne le crut qu'à moitié. C'était vrai que des cernes marquaient le visage de Sentou. Et apparemment, elles n'étaient pas injustifiées car il avait déjà refermé ses paupières. Garnier soupira encore une fois et se leva pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier avant de quitter la pièce.

Noukia, qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, vint s'asseoir aux côtés de l'endormi. Elle regarda ses cernes, elles en disaient long. La jeune fille posa sa main sur l'épaule de Guillaume et le secoua faiblement.

- Guillaume… Guillaume ! Appela-t-elle doucement.

Comme il ne se réveillait toujours pas, elle se résolut à utiliser une méthode qui n'était pas la plus douce. Elle lui pinça très fort la peau derrière l'oreille.

L'effet fut immédiat.

Guillaume sursauta, ahuri, se tenant l'oreille.

- Mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Anouck, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Bien dormi ? Fit-elle en souriant

Sentou soupira.

- Ca va pas fort, je me trompe ?

- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

Cette fois, c'était Anouck qui aurait volontiers fait le jeu de mots avec Sentou.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr.

Elle le regarda avant de continuer.

- On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas dans ta vie, ni dans ta tête. Je suis également beaucoup plus jeune et je ne mets pas ton expérience en doute. Mais je connais ces symptômes, je sais ce que ça cache.

- Mais ça ne cache rien du tout, je passe juste de mauvaises nuits, ces derniers temps.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

- Il est parti où au fait, Cyril ?

- Rendors-toi, ça vaut mieux.

La jeune humoriste se leva et quitta les lieux sur ces mots, laissant Guillaume seul.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand il sortit pour fumer, Jérémy aperçut Cyril qui clopait déjà sur le trottoir. Il s'en approcha en fermant complètement sa veste.

- Guillaume n'est toujours pas là ?

- Non. Enfin si. Pas vraiment.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il est là mais dort complètement.

- Ah, okay.

Jérémy sortit son briquet et alluma une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche. Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre le temps de finir chacun leur clope.

- J'ai faim, lâcha subitement Jérémy. Allez viens, je te paye un sandwich.

Cyril baissa les yeux sur son cadet et se contenta d'acquiescer. Ils se dirigèrent vers une des boulangeries du secteur. Ils sortirent du commerce et se remirent à marcher en portant chacun leur tour leur sandwich à leur bouche. Jérémy aurait bien démarré la conversation mais Cyril semblait vraiment muré dans son silence. Il se lança néanmoins.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui… Je réfléchissais juste à Guillaume.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne va pas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, je le trouve distant depuis quelques jours. On se voit moins, il parle même plus beaucoup, il passe son temps la tête dans les nuages…

- Bah ! Un peu de fatigue passagère, un coup de mou à cause du marathon tournée-Ruquier-tournée. Je suis aussi passé par là. Mais je n'avais personne, réellement, pour écrire les sketches pendant que je dormais.

- Je ne compte pas non plus écrire pendant qu'il dort, contesta Cyril.

- Je m'en doute, ce n'est pas non plus ça que je voulais dire… Mais il a un peu moins la pression, vu qu'il sait qu'au pire, t'es là pour boucler le texte.

Cyril haussa les épaules et mordit dans son sandwich. Ils continuèrent à marcher et arpenter les rues autour du Moulin Rouge.

Quand il émergea, il ne bougea pas tout de suite, ne saisissait pas pourquoi il était dans le noir complet. Guillaume comprit finalement qu'il devait relever la tête d'entre ses bras. Il vit alors un sachet brun posé juste devant lui. Il l'ouvrit donc et en sortit deux croissants. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge murale. 13h47. Il avait dormi deux heures. Son ventre gargouilla et il comprit la raison de la présence des croissants sur la table. Il attrapa une des pâtisseries et l'engloutit. A sa grande surprise, il n'avait déjà plus faim après deux bouchées. Il l'abandonna donc sur la table et remit l'autre dans le sac en papier avant de se lever pour se faire couler un café. Mais lorsqu'il observa le liquide couler dans la cafetière, l'humoriste sentit son envie partir. Il laissa donc sa tasse en plan et sortit de la salle où il était seul.

Dans les couloirs du Moulin Rouge, Arnaud croisa la mine endormie -ou dépitée- de Guillaume Sentou. Il posa sa main sur son bras.

- Hey ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, toi…

Le plus jeune leva ses yeux bruns au ciel.

- Non, c'est juste de la fatigue, je vais bien… Tu n'aurais pas vu Cyril ?

Arnaud ferma les yeux et passa ses doigts sur son bouc.

- Si ! Il est avec Jérémy, je crois. Enfin, je les ai vus entrer ensemble.

- Okay, merci.

Ils se séparèrent. Guillaume se rendit compte que ça ne l'avançait pas plus de savoir son ami avec Ferrari s'il ignorait où se trouvait ce dernier. Il continua donc à errer tel un zombie dans les couloirs. Sur son chemin, il aperçut les Kicékafessa.

- Pascal, Sandra, vous ne sauriez pas où est Cyril ?

- Avec Jérémy, il me semble, répondit Sandra.

- Oui mais où ? Demande Guillaume qui ne voulait pas se refaire avoir.

- Sur le plateau. Jérémy lui a demandé d'intervenir dans son sketch, ils répètent.

- Okay, merci.

Il les laissa et partit en direction du plateau. Il y trouva effectivement son meilleur ami et le pro de l'humour noir. Il assista à la fin de leur répétition et vit alors Cyril aller vers lui.

- Bien dormi ?

Le plus petit haussa les épaules.

- Comme on peut dormir sur une table.

- D'où l'avantage d'un lit…

- Non, Cyril, s'il te plaît, pas les sarcasmes dès le matin.

- Il est juste 14h, hein…

Guillaume soupira en baissant la tête.

- Excuse-moi, je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment. Je dors plus chez moi, alors du coup, je dors ici…

- Non mais t'inquiète pas, le rassura Cyril. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des gros coups de mou comme ça.

L'aîné eut un petit sourire triste.

- Au fait, merci pour les croissants…

- Comment t'as su que c'était moi ? S'étonna son ami.

- C'était toi ou Noukia. Comme ça je suis fixé.

- Pas faux, admit Cyril.

Les répétitions étaient terminées, tout le monde avait déserté le plateau, laissant ainsi le duo seul, assis dans les gradins. Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pendant quelques instants, silencieusement. Cyril Garnier crut alors que son meilleur ami s'était rendormi et tourna la tête vers lui, mais il n'en était rien. Ce fut le plus petit qui brisa le silence.

- C'est vrai que j'ai une tête à faire peur ?

Cyril ne répondit rien mais le sourire qui naquit au coin de ses lèvres en disait long.


	3. Chapter 3

Assis à la même table depuis vingt minutes, Arnaud s'impatientait. Que foutait Jérémy ? Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici afin de boire un café en parlant un peu de la vie, du Moulin Rouge, de leurs amis… C'était ces moments-là qui solidifiaient les liens : des discutions à propos de tout et rien, juste histoire de refaire le monde. Le serveur s'approcha d'Arnaud et prit sa commande.

- Un café, s'il vous plaît. Un déca.

L'humoriste sortit son portable pour passer le temps quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jérémy. Il s'assit à la table, en face de son ami, et lui jeta le journal.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Son aîné parcouru rapidement le canard mais ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- L'accident, page deux.

Arnaud lut l'article mais ne comprenait toujours pas.

- La victime, elle s'appelait comment ?

- Lucie Estève ?

- Ca ne te rappelle rien, ce prénom-nom ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de percuter.

- T'es sérieux, là ? Il n'y en a pas qu'une en France, même à Paris !

- Qui travaille dans cette boutique, si, je pense.

- Ca expliquerait son comportement… Non, attends, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est comme ça.

- Le journal date d'il y a une semaine. Ils ont dû l'enterrer aujourd'hui.

Arnaud resta bouche bée. Comment Jérémy avait-il pu tomber là-dessus et faire le lien aussi rapidement ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'autre ne leur avait rien dit ?

- Pourquoi il a gardé ça pour lui ? Il n'en a parlé à personne, je me trompe ?

- A mon avis, même Cyril n'est pas au courant. Ce qui pourrait expliquer son incompréhension vis-à-vis du comportement de Guillaume…

- Il faudrait lui en parler, tu ne crois pas ?

- A qui ?

- Cyril.

- J'irai le voir tout à l'heure, déclara Jérémy.

La discussion sur ce sujet fut close par l'arrivée du serveur qui demanda à Jérémy ce qu'il voulait et donna son café à Arnaud.

Le soir-là, une grande partie de la bande se réunissait afin d'aller dîner tous ensemble. Florent avait lancé cette idée une semaine plus tôt pour fêter les vingt mois d'existence d'On n'demande qu'à en rire et beaucoup avaient répondu présent du tac-au-tac. Ainsi, le groupe se composait de Florent, Nicole, Constance, Jérémy, les deux Arnaud, Majid, Hugues et Olivier. Cyril et Guillaume étaient également censés venir mais le Small se disait trop fatigué. Finalement, Cyril vint seul. Tsamere et Ferrari y virent une occasion de lui parler. Jérémy s'avança vers son aîné.

- Cyril ?

- Oui, lui répondit-il avec un sourire qui dissimulait ses pensées.

- Lucie Estève, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- T'es pas au courant de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Garnier fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux.

- Non ?

Jérémy hésita une poignée de secondes avant de lui tendre le journal et de lui indiquer la page deux. Il laissa à son ami le temps de lire puis lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait.

- Oh merde…

- Ca, tu l'as dit. Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport ?

- Il n'y a que ça comme explication… Et dire que je suis passé à côté de ça… Mais quel con !

- Ne t'en veux pas trop. Tu sais, personne n'a calé quoi que ce soit…

- Mais je suis son meilleur ami…

- De toute manière, c'est trop tard, elle a été enterrée ce matin. C'est pour ça qu'il était en retard.

Cyril considéra le journal quelques minutes avant de remonter ses yeux sur Jérémy qui attendait toujours debout.

- Mais pourquoi il m'a rien dit ?

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

- Et pourquoi Anne ne m'a rien dit ? Elle n'est pas au courant de ce qui arrive à son mec ou quoi ?

- Elle est peut-être passée à côté, comme nous tous. Ou alors elle ne sait pas qui c'est. J'crois pas que ma copine connaisse mon ex… Et puis tu aurais dû être le premier à être mis au jus…

- Ouais… J'irai lui en parler demain. Merci pour l'info…

- Y a pas de quoi.

Jérémy retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Arnaud.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de lui faire grand-chose, remarqua ce dernier.

- Il ne l'aimait pas tellement. Il a surtout de la peine pour ce que peut ressentir Guillaume, je pense, justifia Jérémy.

- Hm, fit Arnaud.

Il avait l'air absorbé par quelque chose.

Ou _quelqu'un_.

Jérémy tenta de découvrir ce sur quoi les yeux bleus de son ami étaient fixés, en vain. La seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut Cyril qui se levait pour aller dehors.

- Probablement pour fumer, pensa-t-il.

Aussi, il ne le suivit pas, se disant qu'il avait certainement besoin de s'isoler.

Mais dehors, Cyril ne fumait pas. Non. Cyril marchait sur les trottoirs de Paris. Le froid lui mordait déjà la chair il avait oublié sa veste. Tant pis. Il était trop tard pour revenir à l'intérieur du restaurant. Ce qui lui importait, désormais, c'était de marcher, marcher et encore marcher. Marcher tout droit. Il arriverait bien quelque part. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça et il n'avait aucune envie de savoir. Parfois, l'inconscient nous pousse à faire des choses qui nous semblent dénuées de sens et d'intérêt. Etait-ce l'annonce de la mort de Lucie qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il n'en savait rien.

Une demi-heure. Voilà une demi-heure que Cyril Garnier errait dans Paris. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut la rue dans laquelle il s'était engagé, la surprise l'attrapa au cou.

Instinctivement, ses pas l'avaient mené devant chez son ami d'enfance. Les mystères du cerveau… Il sonna. L'interphone crachota.

- Oui ?

- Anne ? C'est Cyril.

- Ah, Cyril ! Monte !

Il entendit le petit _bip_ qui indiquait que la porte était déverrouillée. Il la poussa et s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre. Il appela l'ascenseur. Ce n'était qu'une fois au repos qu'il sentit ses jambes engourdies par le froid et la marche. L'ascension entre les étages n'en finissait pas. Pour cinq étages, il aurait certes pu monter à pied, mais ses jambes le faisaient trop souffrir. Enfin, il arriva devant l'appartement du couple. Il toqua.

- Entre, c'est ouvert !

Il s'exécuta. Parcourant le couloir, il se rendit compte d'une chose.


	4. Chapter 4

[A lire avec _Forever yours _– Sunrise Avenue]

- Guillaume n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il en faisant la bise à Anne.

- Non, il est sorti prendre un peu l'air. Il était pas très bien.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Bah avec ce qu'il se passe dans sa famille, ce n'est pas étonnant…

Cyril tiqua.

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non…

Anne s'assit, ne sachant pas trop comment annoncer la nouvelle à l'humoriste en face d'elle.

- Anne, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Eh bien, euh… Ses parents divorcent parce que… Parce que sa mère est persuadée que le père de Guillaume est… Que son père est responsable de la mort de…

- De Lucie ?

- De son frère…

Si le mur n'avait pas été si proche de lui, Cyril serait tombé par terre. Son frère était mort et Guillaume ne lui avait rien dit ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Cyril… Il m'avait dit que tu étais au courant…

Sa tête tourna un peu. Ce fut là qu'il aperçut le journal de la semaine dernière, ouvert à la page deux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il devait retrouver Guillaume.

- Il est où ?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a…

Cyril n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase. Il sortit en trombe de l'appartement, son téléphone à la main. Il dévala les marches quatre par quatre il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la rue, l'humoriste hésita par où partir à la recherche de son ami. Il opta pour la droite et porta son téléphone à son oreille.

- Décroche, suppliait-il pendant les sonneries.

Répondeur.

Cyril ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait, sinon qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

Un homme marchait le long de la Seine, poings dans les poches, la tête baissée. Ce n'était qu'une silhouette, une ombre parmi les ombres, qui se mouvait lentement sur le trottoir. Exceptionnellement, il y avait peu de monde dans les rues, même pour l'heure avancée qu'affichait sa montre. Il lui était arrivé de croiser quelques personnes, quelques couples, mais rien à voir avec les foules de sortie de travail. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il marchait ? Une heure ? Deux, peut-être ? Il ne faisait plus attention à rien, sinon aux bruits.

Aussi entendit-il très bien cet homme qui s'approchait de lui.

* * *

Cyril ne savait plus où chercher. Il avait couru et fait le tour des bars, des restaurants et autres hôtels où Guillaume avait l'habitude d'aller, en vain. Aucune trace de son ami. Il se mit à longer la Seine, comme si elle pouvait lui donner des réponses, un chemin à suivre. Le temps passait. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir son meilleur ami dans des états de tristesse profonde, de déprime, et il savait que si on touchait à son frère, il irait très mal. Aussi devait-il le retrouver avant qu'il fasse une éventuelle connerie. Il continuait de marcher. Ses jambes le lançaient horriblement mais il devait passer outre. Cyril tentait de scruter les alentours à travers la pénombre, aussi ne remarqua-t-il le chapeau que quand il marcha dessus.

* * *

Dans sa course, il avait perdu son chapeau. Mais dans la posture où il se trouvait, le couvre-chef l'importait peu. Ce qui comptait à présent, c'était cet homme, habillé en noir, qui le menaçait avec un couteau. Il s'engagea sur un pont dans l'espoir de semer son poursuivant mais se rendit compte trop tard qu'un autre homme l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il était cerné.

* * *

A la lumière du réverbère, Cyril aurait reconnu ce chapeau entre mille. Il appartenait bel et bien à Guillaume, pas de doute là-dessus. Cela lui donnait un début de piste. Il reçut un sms. Une lueur d'espoir illumina son regard. Peut-être était-ce… Anne.

« Tu l'as retrouvé ? ». _Oui_, aurait-il voulu lui répondre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. _Un cri se fit entendre_. Ou plutôt n'avait-il pas le temps.

Non loin de là, trois hommes sur un pont.

Parmi eux, Guillaume. Cyril l'avait compris.

Une des trois ombres fut poussée contre le bord du pont et passa par-dessus avant de tomber dans la Seine.

Le sang du grand se glaça, son corps se figea.

Non…

Non !

_NON !_

Mais le combat reprit entre les deux silhouettes restantes et l'espoir brilla derrière ses iris bleus.

Un autre cri résonna.

Les jambes de Cyril s'élancèrent.

* * *

A nouveau, il n'avait pu éviter la lame. Après son épaule, c'était de sa cuisse que coulait le sang. Il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps et un troisième coup lui serait fatal. La rage de son agresseur avait été attisée par le plongeon forcé de son complice et il en voulait fortement à Guillaume de l'avoir fait basculer. Le couteau fouettait l'air de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. L'humoriste ne devait sa survie qu'à son agilité et ses réflexes.

Des pas résonnèrent sur le pont.

- Cyril, murmura-t-il.

Mais cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta cher. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans la chair de son ventre, entaillant un organe ou deux. L'ombre s'enfuit en courant. Guillaume s'appuya sur le garde-fou du pont avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- Guillaume ! Appela ce dernier.

Cyril lui tapotait le visage pour le tenir éveillé.

- Guillaume, tu m'entends ?

Il n'avait pas vu le dernier coup qui lui avait été porté. Il en prit conscience uniquement quand sa main rencontra un liquide poisseux.

Du sang.

Pris de panique, Cyril appela les pompiers et le SAMU. Guillaume tenta d'appeler son ami.

- Cyril, murmura-t-il.

Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche, signe que l'hémorragie interne prenait de l'importance. Il vit les deux prunelles couleur ciel braquées sur lui.

- Mon frère…

- Je sais, Anne m'a dit… Je suis désolé…

- Ne… Ne le sois pas…

Des tâches blanches parsemaient la vision du plus petit. Le silence se fit.

Guillaume, allongé sur les genoux de son ami, luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

Cyril attendait les secours.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savait.

- Cyril…

- Oui ?

- Dis à Anne que je l'aime…

- Dis pas de conneries, tu lui diras toi-même !

Tout cela ressemblait juste à un mauvais remake de 'La guerre des bols'…

- Tu vas me manquer…

- Mais toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Guillaume, mais pas maintenant ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !

Le goût métallique se faisait insupportable. Sa vision était de plus en plus tâchée. Un frisson le parcourut.

- C'est froid.

Cyril le serra dans ses bras, tenant sa main le plus fort possible pour le sentir encore auprès de lui. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. _Il n'allait pas mourir, merde !_

La sirène se fit entendre.

- Allez, Guillaume ! Courage, le SAMU est là ! … Guillaume ? Guillaume !

Ses yeux bruns s'étaient fermés et Cyril ne sentait plus aucune pression dans sa main.

- GUILLAUME ! S'époumona-t-il.

Les secours prirent en charge le blessé. De grosses et chaudes larmes coulèrent le long du visage de Cyril quand, gyrophares éteints, l'ambulance repartit en silence.

Ce soir, lui aussi avait perdu un frère.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Et oui, je suis une grosse sadique qui aime faire mourir ses chéris d'amuuûuur.


End file.
